


Scar Tissue

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season six done slightly differently. Toby encounters Vern backstage instead of Chris-with fatal results. Some things leave scars on the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

“Don’t fight me sweetpea,” he said. “That only makes it worse.”  
That was a lie, fighting made it better. Well better was a relative phrase when his archenemy was fucking him up the ass again. He’d been summoned backstage by someone and when he got there Vern waited for him. Vern knocked him out and when he woke up it was already happening. The flashbacks to his past time with Vern were painful. This time was almost worse, Vern grunted and was heading for a climax. Well, good for him. He came and then got up. “I should kill you,” said Vern. “But that might upset Chris. I wouldn’t want that now that we’re such good friends. You won’t tell him about this, might hurt your family. The ones that are still alive..” Toby reached for something and found a prop knife. It would have to do. While Vern was gloating he got up and stabbed him in the gut with it. To his surprise Vern fell over in real pain, blood on his abdomen. Fuck, the knife was real. Well wasn’t that poetic justice. “Cocksucker” spat Vern and died. The Scottish play was bad luck. Toby ignored the pain in his abused body and left, hiding the knife in his pants.  
*  
Some scars you carry with you all your life. The things Oz had done to him were scars like that, not just the swastika, far worse were the ones on the soul. He’d killed Vern by mistake, but who’d believe him? What was Chris’ role in all this? Did he really belong on good old Nazidaddy’s team? Toby hid the knife after he’d washed the blood off it. He’d find a way to get rid of it. He went and took a shower to get rid of Vern’s semen and any last traces of blood.  
*  
“Vern’s dead,” said the young Aryan and looked like he was in pain. “Really,” said Keller and kept his face expressionless. He’d planned to have Vern killed by Toby during the play. Guess someone jumped the gun, who might that be? He already knew the answer, and went to find him. The planned mail bomb would be perfectly timed.  
*  
He found Toby in his pod, sitting expressionless on the lower bunk. He looked like hell, blue eyes worn with fatigue and livid bruises on his arms. “What the hell did he do to you?” asked Chris.  
“What you wanted him to,” said Toby.  
“That’s not true. I wouldn’t let him hurt you. I swapped the shanks so you would kill him.”  
“I did, only a little sooner. He won’t go out with a bang now, just a whimper.”  
“You should see dr Nathan.”  
“I’m fine. He didn’t hit that hard. Still raped me, but hey I’m used to it from him. Just like old times..Now all you need do is break my arms again and it’s just like home.”’  
“Oh Jesus Toby..”  
“Thought you knew he wanted to say goodbye the old-fashioned way.”  
“No. I swear I didn’t.”  
“Why should I believe anything you’re saying?”  
“Look, they’ll come asking questions soon..”  
“So?”  
“I know what to do. Hit me.”  
“Why?”  
“So I can hit you back. It’ll explain the bruises.”  
“Okay,” said Toby and took a swing at him, anger burning in every vein.  
Keller took the blow, and then held his arms hard enough to explain the bruises Vern left. He raised his hand to hit Toby, and was stopped by Murphy. “Are you still fighting?” he asked. “You’re going to the hole Keller. You too Beecher. Come on boys and Claire, we haven’t got all day. You know anything about Vern’s death by the way?”  
They both shook their heads as Mineo and Howell lead them away. They struggled a little to make it look better.  
*  
They spent time in the hole when they weren’t being questioned about Schillinger’s death. Somehow the knife had disappeared. When EmCity was evacuated due to the anthrax that killed several Aryans and some guards they were taken to a smaller prison upstate.  
*  
It was not like Oz, but it was hardly better. The murder of Vern remained unsolved, they kept questioning Toby but he told them nothing. A new Aryan brotherhood was starting up. Some new Wiseguys came in and Arif mended fences with his fellow Muslims. He was a natural leader and they’d missed him.  
*  
Toby came to see his children, though his increasingly unkempt beard and wild eyes unnerved them. His voice was soft when he talked to them, and his eyes shone. Angus and his wife were adopting them, and Toby allowed it. A stable home was what they needed, and he wasn’t sure he could provide one even if he somehow got out.  
*  
The scars Schillinger left on his soul were deep, but the ones Chris made ran deeper still. He remained on his own, turning down any offers of companionship from new inmates. They were scarce anyhow, Toby scared them. He hadn’t made peace with Chris, but sensed that Keller would keep his secrets, just as he had refused to spill what he knew about Chris’ murders to agent Taylor. Tit for tat and all. He’d keep his distance from Chris in hope that he could free himself from him at last. Keller was toxic, and he needed to kick that particular addiction once and for all.  
*  
Toby watched from the corner of his eye as Keller talked to some new arrival. Maybe this one could finally take his place. He talked to the new guy later just to see how things were.  
“So you knew Keller?” asked the guy, Charlie something.  
“Yeah”  
“I heard you were his bitch”  
“No. It wasn’t like that” It was so much more than that.  
“Sorry.. he and I..”  
“I know. You had sex and it was the best ever.”  
“How did you know?”  
“I know him. It’s what he does.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“You’ll see,” said Toby and left. Keller would destroy that guy’s life just as he’d wrecked Toby’s. It was what he did. He could no more help it than a hurricane could help blowing.  
*  
Days passed and eventually they were back in EmCity. Chris got placed with his new plaything and seemed content. Toby knew better. Charlie was already starting to bore Keller, he could tell by the way Chris never watched Charlie from across the quad or smiled at him. Those gestures were still directed at him and him alone.  
*  
“I love him,” said Charlie over cards. “ I don’t know what to do.”  
“I told you. He’ll rip you apart if you keep loving him,” said Toby and looked at his full house,  
Charlie looked crestfallen.  
“He said he never felt that way about anybody. “  
“ He told me the same thing. He’s a liar and a psychopath. Get out while you’re still alive.”  
“You are a liar. I heard you killed Schillinger, that you tried to kill Chris twice.”  
“Maybe I did. I also bit a man’s dick off once. That’s why I know what he’s like.”  
“You and he are over.”  
“You think so?” said Toby and walked away. He knew it wasn’t over, they were both still breathing after all.  
*  
Toby hung with Ryan and waited for Chris to grow bored with Charlie. Hey maybe this was true love at last? Charlie was so naive and sweet. Maybe that was what Chris really needed, not a self-destructive alcoholic with a sharp tongue and a million faces.  
*  
Charlie survived Chris at least. They got in a fight and got sent to the hole. Afterwards Charlie seemed over Chris. He’d seen the real man behind the charming facade and it had terrified him. Chris usually broke his toys when he was done with them, but Charlie made parole and got really lucky. Only one other had seen Chris’ true face and lived to tell the tale.

“Hi lover,” said Toby.  
“Oh are we talking now?” asked Chris.  
“Yeah. Thought I’d console you since loverboy got parole.”  
“Fuck you,” said Chris, eyes hard and face unreadable.  
“Yeah, that’d be nice. I asked to be your podmate. McManus agreed. Guess I’m the only one who can handle you.”  
“You fucking bitch,” said Chris, but his eyes weren’t as hard as they’d been just a moment ago.  
“Your fucking bitch. I’m getting bored with all this nonsense.”  
“Why don’t you get lost Beech.”  
“No. I told you I was back. I’m done with all this fighting. Let’s fuck.”  
“Jesus. Have you lost your mind?”  
“You mean again. Why else would I ask to be put back with a sociopathic killer and conman? You tell me lover.”  
“You fucker.”  
“Kiss me. I bet Charlie was never as good.”  
Chris stared furiously at him, his eyes shooting daggers.  
“You think you can make everything okay by fucking.”  
“You messed up my parole, you made me kill Vern. I’m the one who has to forgive, and I did.”  
With that he kissed Chris, at first Chris’ mouth was slightly closed, but once Toby’s tongue was inside he felt Chris melt into him like before. Toby was right, no one else ever felt like this.  
Scars define the wearer making a difference to unblemished souls. Scarred souls have a way of finding each other. Their pain calls to the other, and maybe together they can feel free for a while, even in prison the soul can have wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Red Hot Chili Peppers song, slightly.  
> ”Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
> Sarcastic mister know it all  
> Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
> With the birds I'll share  
> With the birds I'll share  
> This lonely view  
> With the birds I'll share  
> This lonely view... ”
> 
> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
